


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 13

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, Drabble, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 13

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Friday, November 30: aware, satisfied, offend; Theme week: competence

John was aware of potentially overstepping his role as Sheriff and hoped he hadn't offended anyone by taking the lead, but he was now satisfied that the firemen and other structural engineers would be doing their job to save Derek.

John could now turn his attention to his son. He didn't want to leave the scene but knew there was nothing for him to actually do there.

"John, you should go to the hospital and get an update on Stiles," Boyd said. "We've got things under control here."

John agreed and headed to his cruiser to go to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
